Percy Jackson and his flock
by Gingers rock
Summary: Percy was taken to the school after birth and was became an avian-human and inherited wings. Now nearly 16 years old, white coats injected feline DNA into his system and eventually meets the flock. How will Percy forfill the prophesy if he has no knowledge of the gods? *jeb never saved the flock from the school
1. Chapter 1

**I went over and revised and rewrote a lot of this fanfic chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review**.

Summary: The flock never escaped the school when they were younger and are still in the school. Percy was raised in the school since he was born and has bird DNA.

**Percy's point of view**

I'm in a blank room surrounded by erasers. This was another part of their tests. They want me to fight and kill all of the erasers or they will kill me. Normally I wouldn't kill anyone, or in the schools case, anything, but with erasers it's different. They kill innocent kids, or torment us mutants with threats and punches, and sometimes they just beat the crap out of me just 'cause they feel like it. So right now I'm pretty psyched that I get to give these wolf freaks what they deserve. Oh I forgot to mention, Erasers are these mutants who are part wolf and part human, I also forgot to mention that I'm only 98% human, the other 2% of me is avian DNA, so basically I have wings and hollow bones, no big deal.

I was waiting for orders to start killing the erasers, because trust me if you don't listen they punish you, big time. It's kill or be killed, right? Finally a white coat (scientist) nodded at me, and with that I began. I lunged at the closest eraser, which was in arms reach. I grabbed the scruff of his neck and smashed his head down to my knee a couple of times which caused his head to carve in a bit and his nose to bleed profusely, then I released my grip and he dropped the floor dead. Oh ya another piece of important information I forgot to say was that the outcome of my bird DNA gave me increased strength, speed, and I heal at insanely fast speeds when in contact with water.

Back to reality I quickly noticed two more erasers edging forward so I did a round house kick which led to the bulky wolf men landing on the ground. While they were struggling to get back up I smashed my foot down onto one of their neck earning the crimson color of blood to gush onto the floor. I elbowed the other one in the head which most likely broke his jaw and caused one of his eyes to mush inside of his skull and I gagged at the sight. Then I moved on to the next unlucky guy and latched my hands on his ears and pulled them off, and let me tell you it was pretty gruesome, I have learned from experience that eraser's ears are pretty sensitive. I let my instincts pull in so everything became a blur of round house kicks, punches, ear pulling, elbowing, breaking jaws, and my personal favorite which is where you grab any limb of the eraser and punch it thus causing it to snap backwards and break it. I finally finished with the ground littered with around 20 dead erasers.

Right now you are probably wondering how I learned to fight. Well the answer is that since I'm the white coats first successful experiment with bird DNA, so they felt like it was necessary for me to access full capacity of fighting. This was pretty dumb of them because I could easily whop their butts easily, but then they would end up capturing me on some exciting chase and I would get 'experimented' on again.

My body was sore and tired so I extended my wings to stretch them out, then I lifted my arms up and cracked my knuckles.

"Very good subject 3" the white coat congratulated me. I just glared at him. "Now you will be tested on your leadership skills." He added. _What?_ I was not expecting that, and what does he mean? "You will be given a group of mutants like you with wings and what not, and you will have to lead them. Before we do this we would like to have another _experiment_ with your DNA" _What?_ Ok now I'm scared. The last time they added animal DNA to me I grew wings, what will I get this time?

"And what did you have in mind?" I asked with a cold tone, trying to hide my curiosity.

"You will just have to wait and see" he paused to look at my reaction, which was a very angry look "and don't worry, we already tested it and it was successful." He concluded, I hate surprises.

"What if I decline?" I asked

"You can imagine what we can do." he stated with an evil grin.

I pondered for a moment when another question popped in my head "How much DNA?"

"Only about 15% of your remaining human DNA, which means you will have some new _features _that relate to the DNA that we will give to you, but you will still have your wings" he said. It seemed harmless, no one would die, but I would be more of a mutant than ever. But at least it would be me and not any other poor experiment so I agreed and I was immediately escorted to a lab room that was filled with a chair you might see in a dentist office (the scientist made me go once) and tables filled with syringes and doctor tools. I was having second thoughts, but then I remembered all the innocent I didn't really have a choice and I beckoned myself forward and was greeted by 10 scientists who pushed me into the chair.

The florescent light blinded my view so I could only slightly see the white coats preparing all the needles. They put some liquid onto a rag and held it up to my face covering my nose and mouth. Whenever I took a breath all I smelt was that awful smell of cleaning supplies, and with that stench was ingested I passed out into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to cheers of middle aged scientist. "First success in a long time" I heard someone say.

"Good job everyone" another yelled. I got the courage to open my eyes and was greeted by another round of cheers.

"What's going on?" I asked a little frightened but didn't show it in my voice.

"Take a look" a white coat chimed while handing me a hand mirror. I took one look and it answered my question. Within my mound of black hair stood two piercing black ears, both identical and they nearly blended in with my hair. I attempted to twitch them and they both moved in response. I focused to the left of me and my ears tilted to the left and I could hear all of the scientists at the very back of the room toward the left perfectly. Then I slowly sat up so I was standing but held onto the arm rest of the chair. I turned my head to look behind me and saw that where the end of my tail bone was supposed to be was a long slick black tail. I did the same thing to the tail that I did to the ears and my tail responded to my every command. I told it to whirl around my hand and it obeyed as it stealthily slithered around my wrist then undid itself. _Cool._ Then the scientists looked at me expectantly.

"Go on, try to morph" one of them beckoned. I was all new at this so I hesitated, but then got the encouragement from the funny faces the white coats were giving me. I repeated the word cat in head while imagining the small anti-social animals and a pain erupted in my gut and I could sense myself changing. When the pain reseeded I opened my eyes, even though I didn't know they were closed, and saw amazed looks on the white coats and after a second they burst into cheers again. _Really? Why must_ _old people cheer all the time?_ One of them pulled a human sized mirror out from behind them so I could see myself. What I saw shocked me.

My face grew a short snout with black fur and whiskers. My sea green eyes were the same color but my skin was coated with piercing black fur, a darker and more shocking black compared to my hair, well human hair I guess. Then I dropped my gaze from the mirror and looked at my hands, they were paws with claws and everything. My forearm was lightly dusted with black fur, the same with my legs and feet, the only difference from my feet to a Panthers was that mine were longer and could keep me standing. I looked at my bare chest and it too was coated with a layer of fur.

"Come with me, we need to test you." The white coat from my tests earlier said. I shut my eyes tightly and thought about going to my normal self and when I opened my eyes I looked down at my hands and saw that they were normal again, then I obediently followed the white coat because erasers packed in and watched me hungrily. We walked through metal doors and ended up outside in a training area. There was a track, weights, and a fighting ring. I followed the white coat to the track.

"My name is Jeb by the way." The man said while sticking his arm out to me welcomingly. I gratefully took it even though I didn't trust him.

"You know me but call my Percy, I don't like subject 3. It reminds me that I'm a mutant." I replied with an unexpected growl from my throat.

"Ok Percy," Jeb said while gesturing me to come forward "you will run around the track once in human form" he told me, not even asking. _How rude_. I got into a running stance as Jeb readied the stopwatch. "Go!" he said. And with that I sprinted as fast as I could. After following the graveled track I made it to the line where I started with a wide mouthed Jeb staring at me.

"Good job subj-I mean Percy! That was impeccable speed, much faster than when you didn't have the Panther DNA." He paused to take a breath "almost two times faster" he said while giving me a pat on the back.

"Thank you" I replied with an uncomfortable look from the contact of his hand on my back.

"Now do the same thing but Panther form" he said while resetting the stop watch. I thought to myself again to transform to cat-form and with one look at my hands I knew it worked. I got into a pouncing stance ready to start running. "Go!" Jeb yelled again, this time with confidence. I put my arms and legs into motion, and to my surprise I was off going really fast. When I ran I kind of skipped once in a while because I was still getting used to it. I made it back to Jeb in no time. This time his jaw was to the floor. He was practically screaming when he looked back at his stop watch. "Percy! That was amazing! Over triple the speed!" it took a while for him to calm down. I was proud of myself for pleasing him. Once he was over the shock he said "now let's go to the weights" after those words I transformed back to human and now there was no pain when transforming, just a quick tingling feeling. The erasers had come to observe me which was really freaking me out. We walked about 10 yards before we made it to a bench that was surrounded with shelves of weights. I sat down while the erasers passed some weights to me. I lifted them with ease. They handed me more and I had the same reaction. This went on for about 18 more times until it actually started to get difficult. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as I lifted 21 weights and my arms went flimsy and dropped the weights. Once again Jeb looked overjoyed and pleased with me, but he was getting higher expectations for me. "Amazing as always Percy" he said. Okay? That was weird; no one ever says that to me. Ever.

"Thank you. I'm glad I could amaze you." I said with sarcasm.

Jeb then said "you do realize that you lifted triple the amount of weights compared to when you just had bird DNA. Good job." He said while ruffling my hair. This is weird. He's acting like I'm his child. Does he not remember that he's is one of the monsters who killed my mom after I was born and is experimenting on kids. He tossed me a bottle of water and I chugged it down within seconds, then he passed another with a chuckle and I again downed it. "Okay so now you have to fight off the erasers in the fighting ring. They will keep coming until you can't fight anymore. You are able to morph if you want."

"How do you know if I can't fight anymore?" I asked

"I just will, now get. The ring is right over there." He said while pointing towards a platform surrounded by a cage, which wasn't encouraging. I jogged to the arena and only then did I realize the large line of erasers by the entrance, throwing taunts and insults to me as I passed them and entered the ring. Jeb was standing by the entrance with an encouraging grin. I thought to myself about my paws and snout with fangs, and my body obeyed as my hands changed into paws with claws, and I could feel a tingle near my mouth and nose so I know it worked, I also felt my pointed fangs rub against my tongue. Other white coats joined Jeb with doubtful looks and _enjoy the show_ I thought as I bared my teeth and growled while getting into a fighting stance. I had a weird feeling about killing the erasers. _ Am I enjoying this? _Must be a cat thing. As the entrance opened my first unlucky victims strutted in. I pounced onto them and with one fluid movement I grabbed his head and snapped it so it was now facing backwards. _That has gotta hurt_. The next one I kicked in the spot where the sun doesn't shine, and he collapsed to the ground while I kicked him in the head several times until he stopped moving. Then I retracted my claws and started thrashing at the erasers. They died easily now that I'm part of 3 different species, when I was just part bird I was better than them and now I'm at least 3 times better at fighting with my new strength, so they are like mice now. _Oh great now I'm thinking like a cat._

I was cutting at eraser's ears, because they die faster that way, when I thought about trying my fangs out. I grabbed the closest eraser and bit into his neck. He went limp fast and fell to the ground. Then I started using my old moves like round house kicks, punches and breaking limbs. It was all too easy. Soon there were only three erasers left; they also looked like the biggest. I charged the first and clawed at his ears and as he was screaming out in pain I elbowed his neck and his breathing stopped. Then I glared at the reaming freaks. I know I'm a hypocritical because I guess I'm a freak too. I kicked ones legs and he dropped to the ground as I clawed at his body, by the time he stopped breathing his whole body was covered in blood and claw marks. I turned to the last mutant as he coward back. I laughed murderously which was unexpected. I grabbed his shoulders as I lunged forward and kneed him in his special manly spot. I then grabbed his muzzle while grabbing one of his shoulders with my other hand and twisted his head, thus breaking his neck. _All done. _

I turned around toward the entrance and saw all the white coats, including Jeb, staring in awe at me. Then I looked at the ground and found mountains of eraser corpses scattered across the floor. Most of them were dead and others were gasping for air in pain and were close to death.

I heard one of the white coats yell "Oh my gosh! That was amazing. Most successful development yet. But he killed most of our erasers." He said the last part sadly. Then I looked at Jeb and he looked proudly at me like I was his own son. I grinned back but I still don't trust him, I won't trust anyone who is or was a white coat.

"Per-" he looked at the other white coats and mouthed 'sorry' then said "impressive work subject 3," he paused then said "now we will show you to your flock." He started walking away so I followed. As I walked and put my snout and paws away I could feel the remaining white coats staring at me, all the way until I reached the building. We walked through the long hallway silently; you could almost hear a pin drop if it wasn't for the loud echoing of Jeb's shoes. He jolted to a stop and then took out a pair of keys and jiggled them in the door until I could hear a little crick and then the door unlocked. As we entered the cold dark room I could hear rustling movements. Jeb turned a switch and a single light burst to life. Now I could clearly see the room. It was small and the walls were painted gray, there were no widows and no vents. Just a chilly, dark, small room. Then I could see that the room was scattered with cages on the ground.

"Sorry about the small room, I know you liked your old room where you were all alone." Jeb said. I glared at him as if to say _are you serious_? I hated being all alone, I think it was making me crazy.

I looked in the cages and saw 6 kids with wings, the oldest appearing to be a little younger than me, and the youngest looked to be around 6. Then I saw another mutant that looked like a cat and human mixture, and she looked to be my age too. Then I looked at the last occupied cage and there was a pile of human guts and fungus, an eyeball was floating in the middle. It smelled terrible.

"Jeb, what happened to him?" I said sadly while gesturing toward the blob.

"Oh that was our latest experiment; we were trying to mix him with plant DNA. Didn't work." He replied solemnly.

I bent down next to it and nearly threw-up. "Poor little guy."I mumbled.

"Hey you." Jeb said to the guard eraser "Get this thing out" he demanded while gesturing to the cage, the eraser obeyed but looked scared as he saw me watching. He reached the cage and started rolling it out.

Jeb lead me to the remaining empty cage. To my luck it was at least a decent size, so I could sit up properly cross legged. Jeb walked out of the room as if he didn't know me and it made me a little upset. I thought we had a connection? _Pff What was I thinking, all white coats are the same._

All eyes were on me in the dimly lit room. "Don't worry" I said in a gentle voice because the silence was killing me "I don't bite." I scoffed a little, I guess I do bite now. No need for them to know about that just now.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were an eraser at first, but then I thought, why would an eraser feel sorry for a mutant experiment gone wrong? Because they normally just laugh at that sort of thing. So who are you? What are you? DNA wise I mean." Said one of the bird kids, a girl who looked to be 10 or 11.

"Well I'll tell you all I know" I said and she just nodded, the others just watched with curious eyes. "Well my name is Perseus Jackson, but you guys can call me Percy. I've been in this hell hole for 15 years, ever since I was born. The white coats kidnapped my mom when she was pregnant with me and injected me with bird DNA when I was in her whom. When she gave birth to me they killed her and put me in a cage for the rest of my life, every once in a while they would train me to fight, or fly because I'm supposedly their biggest success. Because of that they decided to inject with Panther DNA, and they just tested me out." I summed up, skipping the details about the tortures I got because there were children present.

They looked at me and then the little 6 year old bird girl spoke. "What are those?" she asked in a soft voice while pointing at my stomached. I totally forgot that I had no shirt on. I looked down and saw a variety of scars and bruises running across my chest. There were old ones and resent ones, but the worst one was given to me a couple of weeks ago when I was talking back to the white coats and they thought it would be funny to tie me down and cut me with a burning hot knife. It was the longest too, going from my shoulder and crossing down to my lower chest. I thought about what to say and then just said.  
>"Umm…" I paused "I talked back" was all I said. "Well your turn, names and what not please" I said.<p>

"Well I'm Nudge" said the talkative one who was the first to talk to me earlier. "My real name is Monique, but I don't like it because it sounds weird to me. I'm eleven, and I have wings, and that's basically all I know" she said sadly. She had mocha skin and big curly brown hair.

"I'm Angel and I'm six. I'm part bird too" said the young one that noticed my scars. "I can read minds too!" she said sweetly. Wait did I just hear that right. _Mind reader?_ "Yes you did" she replied. Well she can read mind, interesting. She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She's really adorable. "Thank you" she said. _Oops._

Next a guy who looked like Angel but a little older spoke. "I'm Gazzy, but they call me Gasman" he said while pointing to the others in the room. I do not want to experience why they named him that. "I'm Angel's sister and I'm eight years old, I have wings. I like bombs and fire because it kills erasers" I chuckled at that and looked at the next bird kid.

He was tall, thin, pale, and topped with strawberry blond hair. His eyes were pale and clouded. He apparently sensed me staring at him because he started to speak. "My name is Iggy, I can't see because of an experiment gone wrong, I'm 14 years old but the youngest out of us three." He said while he gestured to the two cages next to him, which caused me to stare at the guy next to him.

He had black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. "Fang" was all he said in a cold raspy voice, then he continued "14 years old" and then he looked at the ground. _What a talker_ I thought sarcastically. Any ways, next was the oldest of those last 3 I assumed.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but don't call me that, call me Max. Sorry about grumpy over there" she said while looking ant Fang "he's always like that. I'm 14 years old, and the oldest of us bird kids." She had brown hair with blond streaks. She was lean and strong looking for an average girl.

"Cool thanks." I said then I looked at the next kid "what about you?" I asked

She and long raven hair that curled down her back. Her eyes were ice blue and her cheeks were glossy from crying. She had pale ears and a pale tail that she was twirling in her hand. She looked up and took a deep breath. "My name it Katherine but please call me Kat. I just turned 15. I got to the school when I was seven and the turned me into a cat freak, I came to this room a couple of weeks ago. I'm 15% snow leopard and 100%freak" she said while tears streamed her face.

"Hey, hey" I said in a sad but calming voice "don't cry, you're not alone, if anything I'm a bigger freak than you. I'm like a cat that can fly. And besides where all in this together. And I promise if it's the last thing I do, we will get out of this alive." I said encouraging. Kat looked up and smiled gratefully.

And I wasn't lying. For the rest of the night I was plotting how to get out of here. And I got a plan.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are confused on why I have deleted all my previous chapters, its because I am editing and enhancing the story.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Percy's Point of View**

The past couple of weeks became a blur of getting to know each other and planning on how to escape; which we got nothing on.

Spread out during each day the white coats would individually take us out one by one to 'fly and see the outdoors' but I was guessing that they really meant 'we want to see how powerful our success subjects are to see what other experiments we can do on them'. Each time they took me or Kat outside of our cages they treated us with more care and respect than the bird kids. I think they were just scared of our fangs, and it did help by killing a couple of erasers once in a while just to scare the rest of the scientists. Whenever I went outside a different white coat would test my skills in various different categories. But whenever I fought I would never feel the same as I did when I was with Jeb the first time, don't get me wrong though I still killed a lot of erasers, it just felt different and a little more difficult.

Today was the first time since the day I became part panther that I saw Jeb. The door opened and all the kids with wings cowered back, even Max which was surprising 'cause she always acts tough in front of the others. Me and Kat eagerly and curiously stumbled forward in our crates to see who was there, but I could have sworn I saw fright in Kats eyes. The blinding light from the other side of the door made me blink furiously to adjust to the florescent beams of light. When I fully regained sight I realized that it was Jeb at the door. He cautiously walked forward to my cage. He bent down to my crates level. He had a strained and pained look in his eyes.

"This is tough for me as much as it is for you." He said while motioning for the erasers behind him to go to the others. All the bird kids were held with their arms and wings tucked behind their backs by erasers, like police do to criminals. It took three erasers to retch Kat out of her cage; I think my pep talks to her were helping. Lastly Jeb opened the latch to my crate. I was about to lunge at him, or the other erasers when Jeb motioned for me to stop.

"Make one move and at least three of your friends here die." He said while gesturing toward my new found family. I looked guiltily over at my friends than glared at Jeb.

"If you hurt one of them, I swear I will rip your spine out and brake each and every one of your bones in the most painful way there is." I threatened.

One of the erasers spoke up while chuckling "Well you might not like our little game."

I tried to pounce on him but Jeb put a hand on me. "Save your energy, and just remember this wasn't my idea." He said while glancing at his shoes in sorrow.

Confusion is taking the best of me, and just for future reference, I can't stand being confused or restrained, because the next thing you know I'm all mad and blood thirsty, who knows maybe this panther- bird- human mixture causes bipolarism.

"Don't touch me" I said coldly "and if you know what's best for you, you would tell me where we are going, now." I added with a stone expression.

Jeb looked pretty scared; there is no doubt that I could kill him within a second.

"You will see." He said then looked away. I tried to take this time to actually be with my friends, so I moved up toward them and I saw that the eraser holding Gazzy was twisting his wing ever so slightly but it was still probably hurting the poor little tyke. I strutted forward and barred my fangs which made the eraser back down a little so I fixed the poor kid's wing. Next I went over to Kat who was still struggling against the guards. All three guards were holding her back and arms close together. One of the erasers; who looked like a 21 year old, was snaking his hand down her back toward her butt. _Those perverts_. I jolted forward and grabbed his hand and with one slick movement and a loud CRACK, his arm was broken.

I don't know why but I always feel more protective of Kat than the others; maybe because she the only one of her kind or maybe because she was so vulnerable, but something about her kept bugging me to keep her safe. The eraser tried to show no pain but failed epically because he let a loud grunt escape his mouth, he sucked it up and lightly grabbed Kat with his left arm (the one I broke) and tighter with the right.

With that I lead the way through the hallways closely following Jeb and was followed by erasers my friends. We made it to the outside doors and as we exited everyone took a relaxing breathe. It was a cloudy day with no blue exposed behind the thick blanket of gray; but it didn't look like it would rain. I fluttered my wings out and flapped them a little to get rid of the stiff feeling, and the erasers let go of the others who followed my example of stretching. Angel quickly ran up to Max and me and hugged us both. Oh ya, a piece of important information is that I have been kinda fathering/brothering the youngsters like Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Gazzy joined the hug, and soon enough they let go. I patted Gazzy and Angel's backs as I walked past and saw Nudge eyes closed and enjoying the outdoors. I ruffled her hair and made it back to where Kat and the scientists were.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded Jeb.

He took a wary glance at the winged kids then back to me. "The other scientist thinks that we should see how well all of you fight together. Even the little ones." This shocked me. The little kids always go outside but never fight, they just practice flying and what not. There is also Iggy who I worry about because he's blind, sure he's good at being blind, but he isn't the best at being able to react fast in fighting. Max and Fang were okay I'm guessing, they never got taught how to fight but they are old enough to play off of instinct. Kat was an excellent fighter, she hasn't had many lessons but she is really strong and her fangs could kill anyone. I looked over the younger kids and took a hard gulp.

"What are we against?" I asked hopefully.

"Around 70, or so" he replied. That gave me hope but with little kids around to avoid and to restrict myself to not kill one of them when I'm on a massacre-mode will prove to be really hard. I protectively put my body in-between the erasers and my friends. More erasers piled out of the lab and went to join the army against us. "You are allowed a couple of minutes to prepare." Jeb said in a distasteful tone.

I took the time to gather us all into a circle and discuss what are plan is. "Okay so we should have Iggy and the kids stay here and the rest of us go and fight them off one by one." Max said trying to be the leader. All the youngsters and Iggy looked really unpleased and about to object but I beat them to it.

"Well as much as I want to protect you guys, the scientists want us to work as a pack. I suggest that we have you three," I pointed to Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge "in the back incase if we get overrun or need backup, and Iggy, I think you should protect them because I trust you to take care of them. Me and Kat can go up front because we can kill the most erasers and-" I was cut off by Max and fang.

"We are the best fighters." Max said while gesturing towards her and fang. I just chuckled and started morphing into my Panther side and Kat followed my lead while morphing to her snow leopard side as well, when I was done I had my piercing black coat of fur, claws, and I could feel my fangs and snout come in too. I looked over at Kat and saw her thin pale gray fur that was decorated with darker gray streaks and spots. Her dark brown hair had gray streaks. The only thing the same was her icy blue eyes.

I stalked closer to Max; she looked kind of scared but more impressed. "What were you saying" I said with an unintentional purr. I pulled my shirt off because it was getting in the way. My scars were coated with barley any fur, so they were really noticeable, but I didn't really care right now because right now I'm ready to fight. "Max and Fang you guys stay behind us, we will give you some to kill every once and a while." And with that me and Kat stalked toward Jeb, who was looking at us impressed and also intimidated. Other scientists came outside to see the show and were with Jeb and starring at me and Kat all the same.

"Jeb, when can we start." I said as I approached him.

"Soon, here drink this, your gunna need energy to not kill your friends." I took the gallon sized water bottle and downed it, but I stopped drinking about half way and passed it to Kat. She drank fast and gave me the remaining water, which I dumped on my head. I know cats are supposed to hate water, but it helped me a lot and gave me energy.

Jeb was looking between the erasers and our small pack so I decided to head back to the rest of our friends. I bent down into a battle stance and unflustered my pitch black wings with a white and sea green stripe on the tip of each wing. My wings looked proportionate to my tall body so they were very large and I had the biggest wing span out of the whole flock, _lucky me_. I retracted my claws and stood protectively in front of the others with Kat slightly behind me. The bird kids behind me took out their wings on instinct, just in case things got too bad they could fly away. Jeb looked at us and then at the erasers and motioned for us to begin the fight.

I leaped out and tackled three erasers at once thrashing my claws at all of their exposed skin, or fur, I don't really know. I killed them in a heartbeat then moved on to the next victim who was trying to sneak attack me. I latched onto his neck with my fangs and broke it as if it was a normal walk in a park, and I kept my grip until he went flimsy. I then dropped the carcass and rapped my arms around another wolf-human. I quickly tightened my grip, and with my abnormal strength he gagged and vomited all over the ground and on my bare feet. _Okay you need to die for that_ I thought while grabbing his jaw and twisting his head all the way around. That killed him. I grabbed the closest wolf guy and clawed his ears, and as he screamed and tumbled to the ground I did the same thing to a couple other erasers and then finished the job off with a few swift kicks in their chests. I came to a breaking point where I rested for a few seconds. In those seconds I looked around at my friends.

First I saw Max and Fang, back to back roundhouse kicking and punching all the mutants that came near, _what a match made in heaven they are_. One sneaked up on Max but Fang was quick and stealthy, so he was able to break the eraser, and yes I mean break. I then glanced at the youngsters and Iggy and was surprised by how well they were doing. Iggy was waiting and listening to any erasers who came close and once some did he beat the crap out of them. I don't know how he did it, but he punched and elbowed them in various places. Once and a while he would accidently let one pass but Nudge and Gazzy were one step ahead of them and would grab onto their necks and push them to the ground and kick until the eraser stopped breathing; Angel would kick a few times as well and looked like she was enjoying it, _what a scary little girl_.

Then I took a long grimace at Kat. For some reason she always had a new way on how to impress me. She was killing erasers like she did it for a living, which she kind of did but still. She clawed, punched, elbowed, kicked, bit, twisted, pretty much everything that came to mind in killing without a weapon, she did. I was staring at her for a while; she had a while of looking pretty while covered in blood_. What am I thinking?_ She is like my family, my friend, how could I think that way? Well there is only one way to clear away from thinking about Kat like that; back to fighting. I gulped down a breath of air and pounced onto the eraser closest to me.

Every time I killed one of those wolf-human hybrids I would do a mental victory dance because it was one death closer to my friends being safe. After a few kicks and kneeing I went into automatic-killing-mutant-wolf-thing-drive. I barely remember what I was doing except for the flashes of images of me chocking or cutting up an eraser. After what seemed like minutes, but from the looks of the sun had been hours, the erasers were dead or just barely alive and their blood was splattered all over the floor. I looked up at my friends and noticed they were too covered in the blood of erasers, a few scratches here and there but what's new? They all looked at their killings and then at one another and their eyes stopped at me. Angel spoke first, she didn't have any scratches or blood on her but her hair was a mess so I knew she fought a bit.

"Wow" she said while glancing between the carcasses of erasers to me. Then she broke down crying and wobbled over to me. "Th-thank y-you P-Percy" she trembled "you sa-saved u-us." She finished shaking in fright and gratitude. _Did I look that bad?_

I was kind of shocked about her out of character-ness, but she was only 6 years old. I pushed her close to my chest and hugged her while making shushing and other soothing sounds. "its okay Angel" I patted her back "I'm sorry you had to go through that, if it were up to me I would have never made you come here." I said while looking at her glaze coated cheeks. "I'm the one who should be sorry I couldn't prevent this" I said to her in a calm tone.

"it's okay, you were pretty cool out there" Gazzy said with blood stains in his blond mop of hair.

"Ya, I truly agree with you when you say you're the best fighter out of all of us." Max said with astonishment gleaming in her eyes. I chuckled a bit when I heard her comment.

"I didn't see it but it sounded beast" Iggy added in with a hint of sarcasm. I looked next to him and saw that Nudge wasn't babbling on and on like usual. She had watering eyes as she looked at her arm. I followed her glance and noticed she had a 4 inch gash running down her forearm with blood leaking out of it, it wasn't life threatening but it did look like it hurt. I motioned for Angel to go to Max and she obeyed as I shuffled toward Nudge. She noticed me and immediately collapsed into my arms, embracing a hug with me. Tears stained my shirt as she bawled her eyes out. She stayed like this for a while until her tears ran out. When she was done she wiped her puffy red eyes and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I tried to stay strong like you but it hurt, I tried to stay tough but I can't, I just can't, I'm just a weak freak." She puffed and tried to cry again but I pulled her to look at me.

"You listen to me, if you ever say you are weak ever again then maybe it's true that you are weak, but right now you look like one of the bravest, strongest, toughest, and smartest 11 year olds here. I could never expect you to not be strong with a cut like that, I think I would cry too if I had a gash like that." I said and she gave a slight giggle as she imagined me crying. "And you may be a freak but we are all freaks, and as long as we are all freaks together, we are less freakier." I added and she full on giggled at my attempt for a meaningful speech. She gave me one tighter hug and then left to Iggy's side again describing the battle scene to him. I stole a quick glance from Max and Fang and they looked at me impressed and a bit confused at the touching scene. _What? I can be a gentle man._

To my surprise Fang spoke. "Thanks, for everything." And then walked over to where Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle were. Max looked at me approvingly and left with them. That left me with Kat. I took a close look at her; she had 4 large identical scars that lined next to each other, it started below her eye and traced her jaw all the way down to her chin. Beads of sweat crossed her forehead and her hair was messed up into a birds nest. I glanced at her paws and saw that her usually gray fur was stained red from blood. She noticed me staring and morphed back to her human self, but she still had blood on her skin. I followed her example and transformed as well then she looked at my body and I realized my shirt was off showing my bare chest and my pants were tattered. She blushed lightly then looked into my eyes.

"That was really sweet, what you said to Nudge" she spoke softly.

"Thanks, she is a tough girl." I said matter of factly. "You did really well today too; with the claws and teeth nothing comes by you without a scratch." I stated with a light chuckle and she joined me.

"Ya, I guess, but you should have seen yourself. You looked like you were enjoying slaughtering them." She said a bit frightened.

"Well-"I said with taunting in my tone and she started cracking up. It was nice to see her laugh; it was like seeing the whole world cheer up a little. I embraced the moment and added my laugh to the equation too. After minutes of laughing I realized it wasn't that funny; I guess during tragic or intense times anything can make you laugh. Once we calmed down I noticed Jeb standing close by eyeing me suspiciously. I beckoned Kat to follow me and we both strutted over to him. He gulped visibly before we made it over to him.

"Well done Percy, now we will lead you back to your cages." He motioned toward the lab and I just shook my head no.

"What do you mean no?" he asked sternly.

"I mean no I'm not going." I said playfully but dead seriously. I snarled my teeth and retracted my claws. Jeb looked shocked. Remember in the beginning when I said I didn't have a plan? Well I was lying, I just didn't want to admit how simple and bland it was; kill everyone and fly away. I quickly grabbed Jeb by his throat and slammed him against the ground with such force; I could see his breathing slow. I didn't want to kill him because he was one of the nicer white coats but did make sure he would stay in the hospital for a while with a good head ache in the morning. I turned around and extended my wings to full length. I was looking at the other bird kids and they un-tucked their wings too. They were getting ready for takeoff but two things stopped me. One being that Kat was looking frantic about how she would get away, and two being the loud clattery sound of a helicopter in the sky. I looked up to be greeted by erasers pointing guns at us from far off. So point being was that flying was out of the picture. I yelled at the other bird kids to go into the forest and they obeyed happily.

They sprinted to the forest with me close behind making sure no one was left behind. Kat was up front since she was the fastest and led the way. Once we were within 10 yards of the forest everyone was panting slightly, except for Angel and Gazzy who were gasping for air. I saw the flash of guns going off and the light of dog eyes through the trees. I jumped on top of everyone else to make sure the gun shots didn't hit them, and as I did so I felt the air of the bullets zooming pass my cat ears. Once they paused for a moment to reload I gathered everyone up and we sprinted again but this time toward the school, again. So the woods were out of the question, the lab will have to do.

We were about halfway when Angel stumbled over the ground; tired and breaths deepening in exhaust. Gazzy quickly noticed; but the others were too far ahead to notice, and he fell to her side checking if she was all right. I had no time for talking so I scooped both of them up, one in each arm and sprinted full speed to the rest of the flock. It took only a couple of seconds to make it to the rest of the kids, and Gazzy and Angel were abnormally light with their hollow bone, and it didn't hurt to have really strong muscles and cat speed. We made it to the shade of the building and stumbled into the building. It was exactly the same as before except for the lack of erasers. We must of finished most of them off in the fight. We all took a long break in silence, just catching our breath, while I was making sure the two young siblings were okay. Suddenly Max spoke up.

"We should head to the roof, there are 2 choppers up there, and Fang or Iggy and Gazzy can fly them." She said acting like leader, again. I nodded in agreement and we started getting ready. This time I didn't want to hold the two youngsters because I was the fighter of the pack and I couldn't do that holding two kids so Kat held Gazzy while Max held Angel, of course since Angel was her favorite and everyone knew it. I lead the way running until I made it to a lightened hall way, lined with several doors; maybe 4 or 5 doors. I walked by the first door and notice it was infested with cages filled with experiments. It broke my heart to see the sadness and sorrow that filled each room. I made a fast decision.

"Everyone get a room and get the other kids out of the cages, lead them to the roof, and make this fast." Without giving them time for a response I ran into the first room. What I saw made my heart ache. There were a total of eight cages and only two of the cages had occupants that were moving. One was a dog-human mutation that was coated with patches of white fluffy fur. She had a long tounge and floppy ears. She looked to be around 11 or 12 and had sad and fearful eyes that leaked tears of poor memories. I started unlocking her cage and she looked confused at me.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm here to save you. You can you trust me." She nodded and crawled forward in anticipation. I opened the door and she clung her arms around my neck and murmured hopeful words into my chest. I slowly set her down and looked into her black eyes. "I need you to be brave for me, can you do that for me?" she nodded again and looked around in curiosity. I moved onto the next cage and saw that it was a scaly little boy. He was around 6 like Angel. He had a dab of brown scales on his arms, legs, and neck. He had yellowish eyes with a black pupil in the center and to top it off he had a mop of brown hair. I unlatched his cage and he cowered back. I made shushing sounds that seemed to calm him down. Then he shocked me by speaking.

"Please don't hurt me." He pleaded in his little kid voice that was cuter than Angel's.

"Don't worry I'm here to save you. I'm like you, an experiment and I'm busting you out. You wanna come with?" I asked with the nice tone I use with kids. He looked at me wearily. _Come on kid we don't have all day, white coats and erasers should be on their way by now._

"Yes" he said with a trusting voice. He huddled into my arms and I pulled him out.

I looked at the two kids and spoke. "Py name is Percy Jackson, and I'm gunna get you guys out of here, okay?" they nodded and the reptile boy spoke.

"My name is Zalro" he said in an adorable voice. Then I looked at the dog-girl expectantly.

"My name is Wimzy" she spoke softly.

"Cool, now let's get this show on the road." I said and headed to the door but noticed that neither of the kids was following. They were clearly very scared. "Listen I'm going to protect you, I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm around. Now come on lets go." I said encouragingly. Instead of words my response was of Zalro putting his hands in the air, wanting me to pick him up. I did as he wanted and his mood immediately cheered up. Then I looked at Wimzy and saw her look at me scared. I put my hand out to her and she gratefully took it, leaning into my leg.

We made it to the door and was taken to surprise by the sight in front of us. Max and Angel were hugging and talking to some slimy kids with frog distinctions and with a closer look I saw Angel holding a black Scottish dog in her arms. Iggy was comforting a kid with 3 fingers and one eye. He was covered in scars, and when I say covered I mean _covered,_ head to toe. I then glanced at Fang and saw him standing next to a girl that seemed to be 13 or so, she had fangs in her mouth and dark eyes, but that was all on the mutation list. I looked over at Gazzy and saw him talking to three kids, one with wings like us and she had Asian features, the other two were similar but different at the same time, one had red hair and green eyes with a slick look about her and had a bushy red tail; fox. The other had the same green eyes, but she had light brown hair and dog looks, a tail, snout, ears, just like Wimzy. The two girls had the same facials, eyes, nose, mouth etc. and they were the same height and what not, but they were otherwise nothing alike. But I presumed they were twins or something. All the three girls were around Gazzy's age, man he's quiet the lady's man, _he must get it from me_. Lastly I looked at Nudge and Kat. They were standing next to each other, Kat holding a young boy I her arms while Nudge was talking to two older kids, 16 maybe. One was a boy and the other a girl. They too looked almost the same, the girl had long sandy blond hair and hazel eyes and the boy had sandy blond hair and chocolate eyes. They were looking over run by Nudges ongoing mouth, but seemed soothed by having someone to talk to other than each other.

After looking over everyone once more I yelled directions.

"Okay everyone lets head out." I said. I couldn't help but notice all my friends looking at the kid in my arms and the one holding my hand, and the other mutants were looking at me happily and excited to leave. I looked down at Wimzy and gave her an encouraging smile and she grinned back, and with that we lead the way upstairs.

**I would love to hear you opinions and ideas for the story**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks reviewers**

**I reread this chapter and felt ashamed. I greatly dislike fan made characters and I am really disappointed in my past self for making so many. **

Chapter 3: Percy's point of view

We were all racing up the stairs. Every mutant panting heavily as we ventured up each flight. I was trailing in the back because Max said she knew how to get to the top floor. Once in a while she would glance at me for reassurance that she was doing the right thing when she made calls like turning left when coming across a fork in the road. Max was too absorbed into her leader role she kept forgetting the fact that most of the new kids haven't ever been outside of a cage so Iggy ended up carrying the kid with missing limbs and a scary amount of scars, while Fang was carrying both of the frog kids. The two Blond siblings, the girl and the guy, were helping the girls that were Gazzy's age. Kat was still holding the little kid like before, and me, well I was left carrying Zalro on my back, while also holding the hands of both the girl with fangs in her mouth and Wimzy. A round of relieved sighs escaped everyone's mouths as we crowded around a door a yellow sign on it. When I first read the door it turned out like a bunch of gibberish and letters that turned into symbols and floated off the sign. Max read the words aloud which turned out to be '_Caution: Roof-top area is off limits to unauthorized personal'_. Of course we opened the door which caused a blow of cool air to refresh us.

Max was looking around franticly for a helicopter, all I had to do was focus on my cat-like hearing and _wa-la_ I heard the chopper rattling to life on the other side of the roof. I swiftly let go of the two girl's hands and bent down so Zalro could slide off of my back. They looked at me but I gave them a gesture that ensured that id be back soon. Then I looked in the general direction of everyone and put my finger to my lips, ushering them to be quiet and then they slowly followed 5 paces behind me. I peered behind a large electrical box and saw a helicopter infested with erasers. I motioned for everyone to stay back except for Kat. Back to back we inched closer and closer to the helicopter unnoticed by the erasers with the other mutant kids watching closely. Kat and I separated and went to either end of the helicopter. I snuck behind an eraser and snapped his neck which I immediately repeated to another and another, and you get the picture. I slowly finished the ones on my side off and went to check on Kat. She was doing the same thing as me but didn't finish all of the wolf-hybrids off yet. I grasped one of the remaining live eraser's arm and twisted it around his back and with my free arm I covered his mouth so only a whimper could leak through my grasp. I then swung my legs under his sending him to the ground with an OHHFFFF. Once on the ground I got up and extended my arm, bending it so that my elbow was pointing toward the ground. With a jump off the ground I landed in a crouching position with my elbow indenting into the erasers stomach. Kat slowly finished off the rest and looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks" she said while nodding her head toward the dead eraser.

"No problem" I replied. Then I looked at my shoes for no reason. Must be the ADHD acting up. Ohh ya, I forgot we had to get out of here in a rush. With a loud taxi cab whistle the others joined us by the helicopter. The younger kids had a fearful look when they saw the erasers scattered against the ground.

"Okay so now I-" I was cut off by Max taking charge. She is a way better leader than I am.

"Now everyone has to get onto the Helicopter pronto, I'm not in the best mood right now so let's get snappy." She yelled demandingly, a bit harsh, but it got the job done and soon everyone was filing onto the helicopter.

I counted everyone, only to realize some bad news.

"We are missing Nudge and Angel." I told Max, her and I were the only ones not in the chopper besides the two missing flock members. Iggy and Gazzy were up front accompanied by Fang, the rest of the kids were in the back all looking anxious to get out of here.

Upfront Gazzy yelled out "We don't have much gas but we can make it deep into the Forest." He was describing the controls and buttons to Iggy and Fang was testing out a few controls.

"We can't leave Angel or Nudge. I'll go after them." Max's normally strong facial feature broke into a look of panic, we were so close to freedom only to be going back into the school.

"Not alone, you won't. I'm coming too." I started walking back to the doorway of the stairs to show her that there would be no negotiations. Before I entered the stair well I heard the echoes of hooves on concrete. A black horse sprang out of the door and knocked me down, the weird part was that the horse had wings. I'm pretty sure I had a dream like this once. Nudge and Angel came clattering onto the roof puffing for air and covered in sweat as if they chased the horse- er Pegasus- all over the school, they probably did too.

"Percy catch the horse!" Nudge screamed at me with her voice cracking from stress. She had a frantic look of desperation making me take a leap into the air and pounce onto the bucking horse's back. The Pegasus ran in circles trying to get me off but my grasp wasn't loosening. However, I did become a little hesitant when the animal galloped right off the roof and started plummeting to the ground which was looking awfully solid right now. My heart sped up and my stomach felt like it was falling into the depths of the world. I closed my eyes hoping that it would make the ground that was getting closer by the second to go away. Expecting to be flattened into a horse-bird-kid pancake, I was a little surprised to feel the wings of the animal starting to raising up and swoop down; keeping us level. The wind changed patterns and blew through my hair as the Pegasus soared through the air and steadily we began to rise into the sky. I changed my position to be a bit more comfortable on the horse and soon realized that we were headed into the wrong direction. I turned back to see the helicopter make its way across the sky and travel deeper into the forest that surrounded the large gray building we know as the school. _Thanks for waiting for me Max_ I thought sarcastically as the uncontrollable animal barreled through the winds.

It felt odd flying without using your own wings. It was just as rewarding with the air brushing against my face and my heart beating twice as fast with the exhilarating feeling of adrenaline flooding through my veins. The horse neighed happily and did cool twists and turns as if expressing my very thoughts. I leaned my body to the left in a natural way and as if I were born to ride this horse, the horse curved to the side to compliment my actions. I can get used to having this Pegasus chauffer me around all the time. I laughed and patted the animal on the neck.

"I think we will make quite the pair." I called out to the horse but my voice was barely audible with the loud rush of the wind blocking it with the fast speeds we were traveling at. _Now what should I call you?_ I thought. I didn't expect to get a respond.

'_My name is Blackjack, Boss.'_ The voice rang throughout my head and the horse neighed at the same time. I immediately untangled my fingers from the Pegasus's mane and slipped off the back of the horse out of shock. Sure the horse had wings and could fly, but _talk?_ That was a bit farfetched. My body plummeted towards the trees of the forest below me until I remembered that I too had wings. I unraveled my black wings and angled my body downward to catch some wind under my feathers. My body jerked to a stop as my wings pumped up and down, keeping me level. The Pegasus flew in a u-turn formation to face me, his wings beating up and down with more power and precision, he must have had more practice flying than I.

'_Sorry I startled you Boss. Looks like you had a fun drop'._ If horses could wink, then this one sure did.

"How can I hear you? Oh great I'm going insane now! I'm talking to a damn horse." I grumbled, but the horse just neighed amused.

'_You are the son of my creator so obviously I can communicate with you.'_ Pshh, obviously my dad is the creator of Pegasi. Just another typical Tuesday evening.

"I don't even know my dad." I mumbled under my breath not believing the crazy horse. "Can others hear you?"

'_Nah, just other children of your father. You can speak to me through your mind, you know Boss.' _Of course, now I'm telepathic with this horse.

_Alright, does this work?_ I projected the thought throughout my head and the horse nodded his head up and down and neighed happily. _Great. And you stop calling me boss. My name is Percy._

'_No can do Boss. You saved my life, and so from now on I will serve you as you rightfully should be treated. Would you rather me call you Master? Or Your Highness? Maybe M' Lord will suit you'._ This horse sure knew how to talk.

_Er-Boss is fine I guess_. I mumbled my thoughts to him.

'_Awesome! Hey Boss do you know where a Pegasus can find any sugar cubes around here? I haven't had any in ages'._ Sure, sugar cubes in the middle of nowhere should be a piece of cake to find.

_Not right now, but soon I'll get you some. I promise. Right now we need to get back to my friends, the ones you saw earlier. Do you think you can get me there?_

'_Sure thing Boss.'_

I sattled the horse with much difficulty in the air and Blackjack wondered through the clouds for quite some time, forgetting my request to get back to friends immediately. I can't blame him either; he must have been locked up for years without being able to fly. It must feel nice for him and I wouldn't want to spoil his fun with my demands.

The sun was dying away behind the clouds when Blackjack started circling the sky in search of the helicopter that my friends were in. We eventually found the crashed helicopter long after the stars and the dark clouds had taken over the sky. I guess I should have known that Iggy would have some trouble landing something so high-tech after being locked in a cage for most of his life. I jumped off of Blackjack and strode over to the smoking wreckage of the chopper. Debris and parts of metal were scattered all over the area making me cough and cover my mouth with the rim of his medical grown._ I almost forgot I was in the bland gown; luckily I had some dark shorts underneath since the tin fabric kept flowing about._ Stupid ADHD was distracting me from finding out where the flock and mutants we rescued were. I looked into the back of the helicopter and hitched my breath. Several bullets were pelted into the door and blood was puddled and splattered against the interior of the carriage. A couple of bodies of the new mutants I saw from earlier were littered across the ground; all of the kids had glassy eyes and were splattered in blood.

Panic washed over me as I spun the bodies over to look for any familiar faces. After checking all of the carcasses and severed limbs I concluded that none of the flock was dead and only a maximum of six kids died near the crashed helicopter. It looks like the erasers didn't have any trouble tracking the helicopter. I paced back and forth until I found a trail of snapped braches and torn cloth. I pounced through the path with Black jack neighing and galloping close behind. I felt my fangs come in as my cat senses took over and my tracking abilities increased. I could smell the faint fragrance of birds and saw some bloodied feathers still sticking to trees up ahead; at least I was on the right path. Everything was becoming harder to see as the night grew darker, but the vision that my cat DNA gave me helped a lot. I froze as a couple of bodies were on the ground ahead. There was a frog mutant kid who was saved from the school earlier with bullets inserted in his torso as well as one of the blond older kids, the boy, and he had claw marks and bites over his body as if he put up quite the fight. Besides those two there were some dead or nearly dead erasers on the ground too. I quickly finished off the ones that were breathing with rigid breaths and ran back onto the trail. If some of the erasers were killed it means that they have a chance at still being alive.

There was yelling ahead that made me urge my legs to pick up speed. I could feel my feline fangs grow in against my tongue and my arms coated with a thin layer of fur blending in with the long dark claws that were extended from my fingers. A fire was in the clearing probably started from one of the guns that an eraser set off.

I saw the Flock fighting in battle formation, they didn't look too good. Max had Angel and Gazzy behind her to try and shield them from the battle but Gazzy was knocked out and Angel had a frightful look in her eyes as she cradled her brother. Fang was back to back with Iggy; they were holding their own pretty well but they were covered in sweat and were panting profusely, it didn't look like they would be able to hold up much longer. Fang had his left arm in a make-shift sling, his arm was currently twisted in an unnatural position, but that didn't stop him from beating up his opponent. Nudge was fighting near Max and had a couple of bruises and cuts scattered over her body and was involved in an intense battle with an Eraser twice her size. I immediately let my instincts kick in as I was pounced onto the first eraser I could see and went into a friendzy of slashing and biting. I have to help them, the flock cant die.


End file.
